


Blind Talk

by Ace_of_Butterfly



Series: Tokyo Ghoul :RE - Imagination Shades [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Love in Denial, One Sided Love, Tokyo Ghoul: re, shameless ayahina smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Butterfly/pseuds/Ace_of_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami takes the risk of alleviating her unattained love with alcohol and Ayato is leading a losing battle with temptation. They end up sharing a burning fire of passion but not a pair of twined hearts. She's choking on her broken one whilst he drowns his in contradictory poison.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>I think it's us</i><br/><i>At the wrong time.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Talk

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul nor its characters.**  
>  Plain AyaHina smut set in the :RE timeline. Also inspired by Veorra's Blind Talk.

He stands there still, rain pouring down on his figure like a merciless shower of cold arms embracing him from all directions. Words that ring in his head over and over again bring along hesitation and dread; maybe even the feeling of being lost. One foot near the base's entrance and the other farther behind, Ayato can't decide whether to go inside or run far, far away.

_It's a loud night..._

"Go upstairs, Ayato-kun. Hinami needs you..." Eto added, twisting around on the balls of her feets, seconds later disappearing out of his line of sight.

Ayato blinked, momentarily bewildered. Hinami - needing him? No. He didn't want her to need him.

However, without thinking much he ran inside, sliding in soaked wet from the rain. He rushed in the so called livingroom space first, checking for any trace of the girl that occupied his mind.

Nothing. He went upstairs, opting for Hinami's room. The same. She wasn't in there either. The bathroom too, seemed to be empty, despite his carefull investigation as in making sure he wouldn't barge in on the female in case she was showering.

The only place he didn't come to search into was his room. He doubted that she'll go in there but he also could tell there'll be a high posibility of her presence in that room since she did have the habit to go in there uninvited on occasions.

Yanking the door open, Ayato sprinted in, stoping in his tracks once his dark eyes fell upon the silhouette scattered on the bedsheets messed up as a design for his bed.

There she layed, wearing only a way too big shirt, her bare legs thrown halfway on the floor. Her eyelids were floating nearly closed, her hand clutching a bottle by her side. By the looks of it Ayato recognised it as one of Eto's secret-special-beloved-and-rarely-touched vodka supplies.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hinami?" He started playing his cold attitudes as per usual, walking over to the bed. A whiff of alluring flowers and warmth hit him the closer he got, his habit of sniffing at pleasing aromas or scents adding to his troubled desires. He assumed she must have showered then latched over his bed, drunk and pretty much naked - the view of her exposed legs and wet hair elliciting obvious signals in the pit of his secretive, carnal craves.

"I shouldn't have fallen in love..." Hinami laughed slurring what she said while trailling off quitely, totally unaware of the curious Ayato hovering above her, his damped bangs dripping of rain drops on her shirt.

"What? Talk properly, dammit, Hinami." Ayato scoffed, standing there, his arms by either of her sides, palms rested on the bed, propping himself up as to not get too close to her.

Hinami didn't even hear him. Alone with her thoughts, drunk head spinning around and lack of inner peace. That's what she was, however, she whispered the other piece of her earlier affirmation with no knowledge that Ayato witnessed it.

"...with you..."

_With a blind talk..._

"Hinami-"

Her tired eyes fluttered open, a cold, fresh drop of rain falling on her cheek, most probably from Ayato's soaked, drenched hair since he was hovering above her.

Panicking as realization hit, her mind spun around her earlier words, hoping that maybe, just maybe Ayato did not hear it. Her chocolate colored orbs stared up into his dark, seemingly emotionless ones, her lips parting to speak.

"I- I'm sorry, Ayato-kun- I didn't mean to drink and- I- I came here-" her slurred sentence was a mess and as she tried standing up she did a mistake in fact, forhead colliding with Ayato's which resulted into the male landing on top of her, losing the support of his hands propped on the bed seconds ago.

"Have I ever told you that I hate drunk women with a passion?" He hissed against her lips, not even caring that his wet clothes pressed down onto her clean shirt, damping the poor, thin layer of fabric to coldness all the way to her skin.

Hinami felt a shiver run up her spine even by hearing his deep, intoxicating, velvety words. That and his chest sticking to hers through the wet state of his shirt did not help at all. Or his entire body helding hers captive underneath. And his lips. Those lips she wished to devour in her insanely corrupted conditions. She was a light drinker ever since, the bit of alcohol swiping her into comas of hotness and giggles sometimes or simply depressed laughing. It would be no wonder if she felt...sexually attracted to him now, more than before. It'd be rather normal and if she felt fearless then blame it on the damn vodka. Maybe she wanted this after all. Maybe it happened out of her hidden desire to be able to seduce him in some way eventho she was basicaly counterattacking her own earlier theory of forbiding the sickeningly hot male touch her.

"No...I don't remember you telling me that, Ayato-kun..." she pressed his name in a special kind of sensual tone that she didn't even imagined to succeed into playing. This was totally not the real everyday Hinami and for a second she regreted drinking her brains out. Who knows where this will take her - in fact she didn't even intended on predicting anything of the posible outcome.

"Well, you know now." He retorted boring holes into her hesitant, sleepy eyes with his sharp, obscure ones. Then as if on cue to her taunting, foolish tone he smirked, tongue darting between his lips to lick her owns painfully slow before he bit down on her bottom lip without a warning, though not as hard as he wished to hurt her but in a teasingly, skilled manner.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Hinami. Do you know that?"

Her breath trembled, senses awakening. She felt no more sleepiness in her system, no more dullness and numbness but desire and the crave to go along with the flow. She should've never let the current addicting vibes overpower her yet she did just that. Out of the blue.

Smiling even more provocatively she traced her hand up to his damped hair, fingers entangling in the wet locks as she suddenly jerked his head to the side so she could whisper in his ear, the same slurred voice heightening in sensuality.

"Don't we all feel excited when it's risky?"

"Don't turn to be disgusting..." Ayato retorts in a flat tone, despite the tightness of his pants that started getting a little bit uncomfortable to his surprise. If she was capable to work wonders on him just by speaking like that how much more could she do if he were to touch her? How much longer will he push her away?

"Let's just pretend that I didn't see this so you should go in your room and sleep. I should take care of you accordingly instead of playing along to your charades." He snickered sarcastically and pushed himself off her and up on his feets as he ran a hand through his wet hair, causing rain drops to drip-drop on his face as if he was a model posing for some ungodly illegally sexy rain stained photoshoot.

Hinami bit on her lip licking the same patterns where his tongue had traced seconds ago. At this point she felt challenged. No more sanity was accompanying her. But only the scorching desire to get him to touch her. To get a piece of hellish heaven. To feel as though she is on cloud nine just by succumbing to him after she had reffused to do so for days.

_A close look, far from luck..._

"Okay then...Ayato-kun." she didn't show any emotion and stood up, the wetted shirt now sticking to her curves too much. If Ayato would turn a blind eye to her body even in such situation then she could call him officially a saint. But she knew already that he is anything different from that.

The male groaned internally. Watching her back view moving torwards the door with bare legs almost giving in under her he chuckled to himself. A beamused, nasty kind of chuckle.

"You know what, Hinami? I changed my mind. You are not allowed to leave my room untill I tell you to."

_Couldn't give it up..._

That was the fast sentences she heard behind her before her body got turned around by the shoulder, back colliding against the door as she gasped out at his brutal urgency. Eyes rounding in mild shock, the girl managed to claw at his shoulders when a pair of abusive, dominant lips crashed on hers, claiming what was his to take. Ayato cornered her further more onto the door, his hands traveling to her wrists to get a hold of them. The next thing she knew was having her tiny arms slamed above her head, the twisted sort of control he had her into scaring her for a moment.

His lips moved fast and within milliseconds Hinami found herself accepting every single touch he brought upon her in pure bliss. Her lips started matching his aggressiveness, kissing him back with all she had, her knees trembling against him just slightly. Then she felt him pressing his hard-on on her womanhood which was protected only by the shirt she wore and a useless pair of underwear. That made her gasp once again - a chance given to the talented kisser in front of her who didn't spare time and snaked his tongue into her mouth, stealing her breath away with the swirls and sucking he engaged her into, showing the younger how a real kiss should be performed.

Feeling her hands struggling in his grasp Ayato got the signal and let her go. It was obvious that she hated to feel restricted and wanted badly to touch him back. Her body practically begged for his hands to carress it in mute silence and he had no problem in granting the unspoken request too. That being thought by him, Ayato's hands fell onto her thighs, fingers digging raw into her skin when he forcefully lifted her up against the door, guiding the unexperienced female to wrap her legs around his waist.  
  
"A-Ayato-" she breathlessly murmured once they parted from the heated kiss, her arms circling his neck while her fingers tugged at the collar of his damped jacket and shirt, eyes hooded by the lust he infected her with.

"Take it off..." she mumbled, kissing the side of his neck tentatively, the tip of her tongue running along his chiseled jawline afterwards. Pity on her for if she had been awake as in not drunk she would slap herself for such bold, shameless attitudes.

"Desperate, hmm?" Ayato snarled, loving the progress of this game already. He carried her away from the door and to the bed where he carelessly threw the dazed, half lust drugged girl on the bedsheets as he stood between her spreaded open legs, on his knees, maintaining the eye contact.

Hinami propped herself on her elbows, once again chewing on her lip as she watched him. She could faintly hear the rain pouring cats and dogs outside. She also felt fugitive thoughts invading her mind for just a fraction. But she didn't care. All she now knew was the love of her life giving her a strip show. Or atleast trying to be a successful striper when he really failed, since his impatient fashion of pulling his clothes over his head at once ruined the teasing mood.

She couldn't help but stare. His wet, cold skin glistening in the dimly lighted room made her heart beat like crazy, the more she ogled over his half naked glory the more the knot in the back of her throat thickened, going away when she swallowed. He was up to no good and the instant she noticed the mischief glowing in his lust driven irises it was too late.

"Ahh- What are you-" she cracked, nearly moaning when he quickly dived down, his destination being in between her legs, his mouth finding her panties, hungry lips and teeths grazing over her clothed clit. Her elbows shuddered and she allowed herself to fall flat on her back, unable to cope with the matters at hand. Her eyes pleaded him to continue thru their locked gazes though her head shook from left to right, drunkly muttering a muffled No. It was as if she's battling two completely conflicted sides of her.

"Shhh...relax or I won't even go gentle on you." Ayato threatens casualy, sending a wave of hot breath onto her already heated core on purpose, reffering to what was about to come later. It was rather evident that the girl he possesed in the clutches of his lust and her drunkenness would experience sex for the first time. And for that he felt both slyly vile and uncertainly serious.

_Could I say, it's not too late..._

"Ahh...o-okay.." she muttered, moaning unwillingly when he pulled her panties off and threw them behind him, his fingers spreading her legs even more. Hinami looked back into his hypnotic eyes, feeling a surge of arousal elliciting into the depths of her body as he poked his tongue over her clit, pressing down onto the sensitive bud into lingering licks and sucking.

Her head fell back, a hand gripping at his hair unconsciously. She moaned out loud when his tongue slide lower, making its way between her folds then to her aching core where it darted right in, swiping her into crazy pleasure.

"Ayato-" she breathed out, calling him, the previous slow pace he moved his tongue at increasing every passing minute. The pleasure grew into her and she looked at him again, watching as the dirty minded boy formed a rhythm of his wet muscle going in and out of her, his finger assisting his ministrations by rubbing her clit in circles.

_Want to live it up..._

"Oh my- Ayato!" She exclaimed in a moan, feeling closer and closer to her climax by the second. Her eyes almost closed at the aproaching release but her real time sinful dream shattered away when the male retracted from her core all of a sudden, licking his lips clean. A sick smirk danced on his lips as he glanced back at her and all Hinami wanted was to slap it off his face.

"Why- why did you-" she halfway stood up straight, wobble, and grabbed on his bare shoulder with her fingers, pulling him torwards her only to be cut off without a chance to protest.

_I think it's us..._

Ayato groaned and tossed her back on the bed harshly, his lips capturing hers in a fierce kiss. His hands ran up and down her sides frantically and he decided to take it as fast as posible. Not wanting to break the moist, violent kiss off he simply tore her shirt apart in one go, earning a muffled shriek from her. He could feel Hinami tensing up underneath of him but he calmed her down when his hands enclosed around her naked breasts, pinching and massaging her hardening nipples without hesitation.

"You should've known from the start, Hinami." He breathed on her lips, pausing the kiss, his eyes staring deeply into hers.

"This isn't love."

Her body stiffened, despite the tingles of ecstasy his touches inflicted into her. His words struck her hard and for a fleeting blink she once again regreted her doings. Then again...she gave in to the corrupting temptation blindfolding her.

_At the wrong time..._

"I don't care, Ayato. Do me damage, use me. Just touch me." She replied stuborrnly, cupping his face in her palms, her lips marking his.

On the other hand, Ayato remained frozen for a bit. He wasn't ready to admit his barely existing love for her yet. He was not ready to even give it to her. All he was prepared for was to gift her with a temporar, poisonous euphoria.

"I'll make you wish you'd never asked me to do so." He then retorted, his non empathic, selfish traits taking over the split concern. Nibbling at her lips for one last time in bleeding scrapes he stood up, unbuckling his belt and soon enough taking his pants and boxers off, the same anticipating, suggestive look crawling on his face as the girl stood there, daring not to move. Her eyes followed his figure in the incoherent light, gulping at the sight of his member. Out of instinct she looked away, bitting on her lip, although the throbbing hotness in her core multiplied.

"Eyes on me, Hinami." He demands in a husky, low voice, moving back to be on top of her, fingers turning her chin so she was facing him.

Nodding mindlessly she brought her bare arms up to circle them around his neck, her breasts pressing against his chest with a moan slipping in between her lips. And that added to his teasing effect of gliding the tip of his member against her slippery entrance.

"I couldn't keep you away from me too long..." He mumbled in the crook of her neck, sucking on a bruising bite at the same time as he pushed himself into her.

Hinami's hold on his shoulders turned pitch tight, her eyes squeezing shut at the pain. But no matter how much she wanted to scream in pain there was that tremor of pleasure intermingling with it and she moaned out in both excrutiating ache and pleasing addiction, her legs climbing up his waist, aimlessly giving him all the access he needed by wrapping them around him.

"Move, Ayato..." she ordered still slurred. She thanked the alcohol somehow for she knew that if she was fully sober right now she'd cry like a baby instead of digging her nails in his skin while urging him to do his thing on her first.

"Fuck..." Ayato curses, a feral groan echoing in his throat as he begun thrusting in and out of her, struggling with the arousing feeling of her tight walls closing in around his cock, her small body serving as his one and only ultimate pleasure paradise.

Despite merely being able to adjust to his size at first Hinami relished her pain on his shoulder, teeth mouthing it in the midst of a moan. She felt him pick up speed within the skin slapping noises getting louder and along with it the pleasure scored higher gradually with his rough behaviour.

"Faster, Ayato-" she muttered quitely into his neck, foolishly trying to pay back for the stinging bites he decorated her neck with by leaving a hickey of her own on his milky skin. Her breath hittched, moans dropping out of her mouth in a complet chaos as she could feel her core being pounded into by his fast, abusing thrusts, each time his hips rocked forward into hers and back snapping her to a brand new level of pleasurable insanity.

"Fuck, how you drive me crazy sometimes..." Ayato brusquely confessed in a low growl, lifting his head to look at her, his hands traveling to her wrists. Pinning her arms onto the bedsheets he let his hands slide along hers untill his fingers slipped in between hers, intertwining them together at their both hands, continuing to thrust into her restlessly.

Hinami's lips parted, speechless. The moans could be still heard from her sore mouth but she wasn't even focused on controling them anymore. Looking in his eyes, falling deeper in the abyss of sinful, dirty bliss he created for her, she could almost feel the love. Almost.

Her eyes shut closed when his lips attacked her collarbones, placing open mouth, sloppy kisses on her skin. She was close to a mind blowing orgasm and by the looks of it Ayato knew exactlly where to hit, ramm and thrust to get her racing torwards that certain extreme of pleasure.

"A-Ayato!!" She screamed much to his liking, clenching her hold on his shoulders as his cock hit deep within her aching core, finally stimulating the long awaited release which got her head spinning literally, panting, shaky breaths coming in and out of her opened mouth like steamy air.

Ayato didn't last any longer, the sensation of her climax throwing him in his own high. He came right after her with a final groan vibrating into his chest, his last erratic thrusts slowing down and he pulled out of her, his cum dripping down her core and inner thighs in a mess.  
  
"I love you..." she whispered barely audible, her eyes blinking what could've been small remnants of tears. She felt dirty but contented. Regretfull yet pleased. Satisfied but nothing close to loved. Especially when Ayato let go of her hands with hushed intakes of oxygen painting his lips, trying to catch his breath, and he collapsed next to her without a single word.

Ayato chose not to think about it. He chose to pay no mind to such guilty thoughts. He reffused to stare in her eyes anymore, feeling bad for his own manner or basicaly ignoring her statement. Ofcourse he heard it but he had been allways a fool. A coward. Someone who runs away from admiting or dealing with serious matters, who denies the truth for his own benefit.

"Sleep, Hinami."

She closed her eyes, obeying to his silent advice, her body basking in the luxury of his warm embrace, Ayato's arms holding her closer after he had tugged the covers over their bare, exhausted bodies.

_It's a blind talk..._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a smutty part from one of my stories on another site so I just took it, edited stuff and turned it into a AyaHina smut XD


End file.
